It's time I let you go
by LemonShark
Summary: "But for now, I just have to let you go, no matter how painful it is, I just will, for your own happiness, and maybe, for mine too…"


A/N: Ok, this ain't some 'happy romantic adventure' story I usually write. It's more of a sad, sad story of Rico in the future. It's just a one-shot. So let's get it on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to DreamWorks

* * *

**Rico's POV:**

I'm still here, sitting at the spot we used to hang at. You know, the park, the place where we used to hang, talk about your crush, yeah, your huge crush on your best friend… I supported you, knowing I didn't have a chance with you. I just wanted to see you happy. No matter how painful it felt, I still did it. As I believed that I should just… Let you go… I know you don't return the feelings, you were just a 'bud' to me, but you were more than that… You were my everything, and I would do anything for you… Even if it meant letting you go, for your happiness…

I walk down the street, where we used to skateboard down, or you would bring your darling crush with us, and we would have a laugh, and go down to the ice cream parlour. I see you there, you were with your wife, and your two kids. Your two darling kids, Cadet and Sophia… They took after your wife, former best friend, but they had your sense of adventure, Cadet had your eyes, muzzle and your personality which I had loved about you…While Sophia had your height, but her mother's figure… You four look so happy… While I don't have anyone to call mine, as I had told myself, you would be the only one that I would ever love… Your wife is still as beautiful as she can be, and I know you would agree with me… You gave your old varsity jacket to your son, Cadet, while your wife gave your daughter, Sophia, her shirt… You two were the perfect couple, I couldn't help but agree with them… But sometimes, I really wonder, was not trying the best idea? I didn't know, but you seem really happy, I will not intrude on your happiness, I'll just walk on.

But apparently fate has something else in it's mind. You saw me walking, you ran out of the parlour, came up to me and gave me a hug, telling me it has been years since we had ever met. Yeah, I know, it HAD been years, as I had been trying to get over you. You drag me inside, ask me if I had remembered the kids. I remember them, they had just been babies when I had last saw them. "They're now in high school," You tell me, wrapping an arm around your wife. That scene would have hurt me, if we were still in high school, like your kids now, but I just smile. They look exactly like you, when we were all in high school, you with your crush and line of girls, while I was at the back, supporting you all the way. I just wished that I had confessed, made you love me for the penguin I was, maybe I wouldn't be hurting now. You told me that you promised to keep in contact after high school, after you got the guts to ask your girlfriend to marry you five years later, but I just want to tell you, I'm happy for you. No matter what you do, I would be there, supporting you all the way, loving you.

But I knew that you didn't love me back, as you already have a wife, living happily with two kids. The others also found their love, Skipper going with Marlene, Private dating Abby now, and Kowalski finally got Doris to love him, after he had found out she actually loved him too. They always asked me, why didn't I have anyone yet? Well, I would always answer that I was looking for that special someone, but I know that I know who that person was. That person was you. But the love was one-sided; I had always told myself, that you wouldn't love me back. But as I looked back at our adventures in high school, I realise, I had to let you go, no matter how painful it was, I just had to. And maybe, just maybe, someday, fate will let us be together. That in our next lives, I would maybe get a chance to love you, just maybe… But for now, I just have to let you go, no matter how painful it is, I just will, for your own happiness, and maybe, for mine too…

* * *

A/N: That was the most depressing thing I wrote. Just, so depressing. And I'll see if you guys can point out some of the parts from my other stories, since this is kinda 'connected' to them. Though, this AIN'T the future, this is a stand-alone story, just that it has some facts from my other stories. Yeah. If you guys wanna review, I'll appreciate that. Till then!


End file.
